Today, there are many different types of magnetic storage devices that are used to hold a plurality of products. Some such storage devices include a magnetic strip or a plurality of spaced apart magnetic discs used to attach the storage device to a magnetically attractive surface. Examples of such devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,305 issued to Ahearn, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,661 issued to Balzano. The magnetically attractive surface can be a metal wall, a ferrous surface of a motor vehicle, a metal cabinet, a metal tool box, the metal part of a work bench, etc. Such storage devices usually have a plurality of pockets, openings, clips, sleeves, etc. into which one or more individual products can be inserted. The products can vary in type, kind and design. The products can includes tools including but not limited to: different size wrenches, screwdrivers, various size socket heads which can be sequentially attached to a socket wrench, drills, drill bits, any tool having a stem or a shank, etc. The products can also include sporting goods, such as fishing lures, fishing hooks, fly fishing lures, hunting accessories, dental tools, small parts, etc. The total number of products capable of being held in such storage devices can vary from a few items to many items.
Other storage devices are also known which utilize one or more magnets to temporarily hold a plurality of products, each constructed from a ferrous metal and having a magnetic affinity, to the storage device. In these storage devices, one or more magnetic strips or discs are incorporated into the storage device such that they are exposed and can exert a magnetic attraction for the plurality of products inserted or placed therein. Examples of some such devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,564 issued to Gearhart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,966 issued to Potter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,230 issued to Winnard, and in U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0074985 to Evans.
Furthermore, there even exists some storage devices that use one or more magnetic members to temporality hold a plurality of products in place while using the same or different magnetic members to attach the storage device to a magnetically attractive surface. Examples of some of these kinds of devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 issued to Pierce; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,822 issued to Coleman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,631 issued to Negus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,516 issued to Horn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,394 issued to Martin.
It is well known that many mechanics and skilled craftsmen, who work on motor vehicles, such as cars, trucks, boats, trains and airplanes, or work in construction, manufacturing or building maintenance, prefer to use power tools especially power drills and power screwdrivers, where multiple size bits, socket heads, screwdriver heads, drills, etc. can be quickly and efficiently interchanged. Such power tools save time and allow the mechanic or craftsman to complete the task with the upmost of ease. Likewise, many mechanics and skilled craftsmen like to use a socket wrench where different size socket heads can be interchanged such that various size bolts and nuts can be worked on without requiring the mechanic or skilled craftsmen to constantly move from one position to another or to travel back and forth to his tool chest or tool box. It is also well understood by many of the manufacturers of tools, especially those who sell wrenches and socket wrench heads, to sell a set consisting of a plurality of socket heads. This correlates to increase sales and profits. Each set can vary in the number of socket heads and the range of bolt heads and nuts that the socket heads will be able to attach to. In addition, some sets can be manufactured such that the socket heads will fit onto bolts and nuts manufactured to English units while other sets can include sockets manufactured to fit onto bolts and nuts manufactured to metric units. Furthermore, sets can be assembled such that all of the sockets within the set are designed to fit onto a socket wrench having a 0.25, 0.375 or 0.5 inch drive stud.
Because there are so many different kinds, types and sizes of socket headsets available today, most mechanics and skilled craftsmen own multiple sets of socket heads. In order to be able to perform their trade effectively and efficiently, they have to keep each set separate and distinct from another set. If they do not, they quickly recognize that they are spending a lot of time trying to locate the correct size socket head or one with the correct size opening to fit onto the particular socket wrench drive stud that they are going to use. Many mechanics and skilled craftsmen keep different sets of socket heads in different drawers of their tool chest or tool box to alleviate this problem. Tool manufacturers have also assisted in this endeavor by selling socket head sets in individual packages wherein the base contains a plurality of cavities, bores or openings of various diameters such that only the correct diameter socket head can be placed into its own unique site. This allows the mechanic or skilled craftsmen to quickly and easily reach for and grab the correct socket head with a single hand.
It has now been recognized that a significant cost saving can be obtained if the socket head set holder can also serve as the overall package in which the set of socket heads is sold. This will reduce packaging material and reduce waste going into our landfills. In addition, if a portion of the holder/package can be constructed from a transparent material, it can allow the purchaser to view the set of socket heads before purchase and also see each of the socket heads after purchase. Furthermore, a tool manufacturer can also affix his company name and/or logo onto the holder/package so as to keep his name in front of the tool users. This is advantageous for obtaining repeat business. Still further, if the holder/package is of a handy size, the mechanic or craftsman can place the entire holder/package into his tool chest or tool box and can remove and carry the entire holder/package over to a work site. It should also be recognized that if the holder/package contains a magnet, it can be releasably attached to the outer surface of a motor vehicle or to some other magnetically attractive surface. The magnet can also serve to temporarily retain each of the socket heads in the holder/package. Lastly, the holder/package can be designed and constructed such that two or more of the holders/packages can be stacked or nested so as to facilitate shipping and to create an aesthetically pleasing product display on a retailer's shelf.
Now a magnetic storage device has been invented which can accomplish all of the above mentioned desired features. In addition, a method of assembling a magnetic storage device has also been invented.